Shattered Pain
by Wildhead of winter park
Summary: Love. Love can make people do the craziest of things, but what happens when some sacrifice everything for love? That's a lesson Lionblaze, and Jayfeather will learn from experience. C. Wildhead 2010
1. Prolouge

**I've been reading some romance fics about lionxheather, and jayxcinder, and I decided to give this a shot. So this is a lionxheather, and jayxcinder COMBINED.**

**Takes place after Lionblaze gets the catmint.**

**SO ENJOY**

* * *

xxxLionblaze's POVxxx

I sat by the lake, letting my mind wander as the moon shined down; turning it silver. I was here because I needed to get away from the Clan for a while. Ever since I became an apprentice, I would always come down to the beach after everyone went to sleep. I don't know why, but the waves are always so peaceful after under the moon. They remind me a lot about my life, and her. Her, not her. I tried to think about something else, but my hormones were doing it for me.

_She was so beautiful that I would give my life for her. Her violet eyes were so magnificent that it was like looking into two crystal pools. Her sweet musky scent makes me go wild every time I inhaled it. Her soothing gentle voice, it turns my heart into cream every time I hear it. Her body was as slender like a stream that it was always the thoughts in my dreams._

I love her.

I would do anything for her.

I don't care about the fact that she is a Windclan cat. Warrior code or not, we were destined to be together.

But she betrayed me, when we were apprentices. She had told everyone in her clan about the tunnels, about her sneaking out every night to see me.

She never forgave me for me wanting to become a better warrior.

She broke my heart, and I can never forgive her that.

Her clan had invaded my clan while we were sleeping one night. All the clans had gotten involved, and fighting on my territory; it was all her fault.

But I can never forgive myself either.

Remembering that awful day, I pinned her down onto that blood ravaged clearing; saying those awful words.

"_I will never forgive you for this Heatherpaw. I will be your enemy forever!"_

She didn't deserve that. She didn't deserve the crap I gave her. I should've apologized for what I did to her. But I had something worse on my mind, worse then what I said to her.

I want to kill her.

Out of all the people in the world, it had to be her.

But I almost did.

When I went to get catmint on Windclan territory, I had to sneak into the tunnels. She was there, waiting for me. When I first saw her, she accused me of being a thief; true, but hurtful. I tried to talk to apologize to her about the battle, but she rejected me. It was like she wanted nothing to do with me. She kept on calling me more hurtful stuff.

That's when I lost it.

My vision went blood red, and the next thing I know is that I am ripping at her freaking pelt; her blood was everywhere. On the ground, on my face; it looked like her body was bathed in it. But then my vision cleared to see that she was alive, and I had her pinned her down. She had fear in her eyes, but also shock that I would do something like this. She told me that I would end up like Tigerstar; she also let me go, saying she bears no grudge to let ThunderClan suffer.

That day gave me alot of pain, but what gives me more pain is the fact that she may be Breezepelt's mate; He's been my most hated enemy since day one, and if she with him, than she really is my enemy.

I looked up, seeing it was moonhigh, that I decide to head back to camp. Turning away, I run off into the forest, as I am running through the trees, I remember that the only way to deal with my problems, I have to tackle it head on. Realizing what I wanted do now gives me the biggest point of fear I ever had in my life, that it sends ruptures down my spine.

_I have to kill Heathertail_

* * *

**Hope you like it. Flames arn't welcome, but constructive critisism is.**

**Later...**

**Wildhead**


	2. Chapter 1

xxxLionblaze's POVxxx

"_Lionblaze!" her eyes were full of shock. "What are you doing here?"_

_I looked at her; her eyes were filled with sadness, and fear. "Something I wanted to do a long time ago Heathertail." I snarled._

_She started to move back in an attempt to get away from me. I started to laugh, and my vision started to turn bloody red. _

"_Don't be afraid Heathertail," My voice started to deepen. "Don't be afraid."_

_I yowled a battle cry, and she took off running. I ran after her; She may be fast for a Windclan cat, but I felt my power of fighting course right through me. I was running like a StarClan cat. We ran all the way to the stream; she was about to cross the border, but at the last second I leaped onto her, pinning her down onto the border floor._

"_Lionblaze, Why? Why are you doing this?" She asked._

_I said nothing, and just narrowed my eyes. I felt my power overtake me; my mind, and my heart._

_And I embraced it._

_I sent my teeth into her throat; I can hear her screams of pain, and feel her spasms rippling throughout her body. _

"_Lionblaze...Please...stop...PLEASE!"_

_Her screams were like the songs birds sing in the morning; it only made me bite down harder. Her blood was soaked everyehere, and began oozing off into the river. Soon her screams stopped, and their were no more spasms. The redness in my eyes began to fade. I blinked the rest of red out, and let go her throat; only to find that she was looking up at the sky; her eyes not even giving off a blink._

_I got off her body in disgust, and wiped the blood off my muzzle with my right paw. I looked at her eyes, those beautiful eyes; they looked like freshly plump blueberries._

_Then, hitting me like an attack, tears started falling from my eyes at a slow rate. I tried to to stop the tears from coming down, but it was pointless._

_My true love was dead, because I KILLED HER._

_I lied beside her body, my sobs turned into crying for mercy. The burden of pain passed over me, but came back at me with guilt. It just made me cry more. _

"_Heathertail!" I mumbled between sobs. What have I done, I killed was the only cat I loved. She didn't deserve it. Staggering to my feet, I looked up at the sky, and closed my eyes._

"_WHAT HAVE I DONE!"_

_I collapsed beside onto the ground; my heart was giving way to the guilt I was feeling. I than moved beside her body; just crying, crying, and wishing that she would give out a single mew. _

"Lionblaze...Lionblaze." _I heard the sound of a She-Cat's voice._

_My ears pricked up, and I narrowed my eyes. I thought it was Heathertail for a second, but she was still lying there. Where is that voice coming from and why am I hearing it._

"Lionblaze...Lionblaze." _That voice is now getting louder. I got into a hunter's crouch, getting ready to attack_.

"LIONBLAZE WAKE UP!"

I opened my eyes, to find a blob of black fur in front of me. Knowing what was coming, I prepared myself by moving to the other side of my nest.

"Five more minutes," I mumbled hoping that the blob would go away.

There was no reply for five seconds, so I opened my eyes to see that the blob was gone, and I had won some more sleep. I closed my for four seconds, but sleep wouldn't come, so I opened my eyes to find sunlight coming through the Warrior's den, and I decided to think about my dream.

I let out a snort at the thought of it. Why would I want to kill Heathertail. I love her so much, but what's the point; she's from a different Clan, and the single thought about loving her is breaking The Warrior Code. But that's not the point, the point is that I want to kill her because of what she did to my Clan. StarClan help me; I'm completely helpless.

I closed my eyes, and decided that more sleep would help me out. Suddenly, I felt water dripping on my back, and working down my tail; I shook it off me. Then at the next second, I felt a rush of cold water coming down at my face, and I jumped out of my nest.

Now I am pissed. "Hollyleaf! Was that really nessecary?" I growled.

Hollyleaf let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "Anything to get you out of bed," She looked outside, then looked at me again. "Come on, we have to check the ShadowClan border. Firestar wants to make sure they're not up to their old tricks again."

I sighed, knowing defeat because she gave me that look that say's_ 'it's f__or the good of the clan, now get up'_, and rose to my feet. I wasn't in the mood to check the ShadowClan border, but Brambleclaw always told me to find the positive in things. Who knows; Maybe I'll finally get the chance to take on my ShadowClan kin in a border skirmish. I shook rest of the water off my fur, and followed my sister.


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't care if you don't review. But at least tell me if you like it or not, or if I should continue writing.**

**Anyways Here are my responses:**

**Kitty-Guardian Dorothy: Thanks for the review. I have two brothers, and the very same thing happened to me one day, so I would know.**

**Anyways here's chapter 3**

**This is once again Lionblaze's POV**

**Enjoy**

xxxLionblaze's POVxxx

I followed Hollyleaf out to the clearing; the camp is always filled with life in the morning. _Firestar, and Sandstorm were sharing tounges on the Highledge. Berrynose, and Honeyfern were sharing a piece of fresh-kill, side by side beside the fresh-kill pile, their pelts were brushing. I began to notice that Honeyfern was getting plump; that would explain Berrynose's sudden over protectiveness for the honey brown she-cat. How he won her heart though; that was a entirely different question. Whitewing was sunning herself on one of the sun rocks, she was also getting plump as well; there's no doubt there that Birchfall is the father. It looks like new life is always on the way. _

"Lionblaze," Hollyleaf shouted. "Are you coming or not?"

Instantly, I jumped out of my thoughts, and nodded my sister, and followed her to the camp entrance. Much to my dismay, the patrol consisted of Brambleclaw, and Squirrelflight, and Dustpelt. It was always nice to go on a border patrol with my parents, but today felt like a day when I want to be nowhere near my parents.

"Morning Brambleclaw, Morning Squirrelflight." I wearily greeted.

"Morning Lionblaze, nice of you to join us on this fine morning." Brambleclaw replied back in his usual good spirit self. I don't know how, or why he is always in a good mood though.

"Are we going to stand here until moonhigh, or what?" Dustpelt asked impatiently.

Brambleclaw nodded, and we began to pad through the thorn tunnel, and out to the forest. Brambleclaw was in the lead, Squirrelflight, was next to him, Dustpelt was in the middle, and me and Hollyleaf were in the back. I looked at my sister to the left of me; she looked more excited then when she started training to be a warrior. I mean, for Starclan's sake; it's just a border patrol. Hardly anything happens during one.

"You think we can go hunting after checking the border?" Hollyleaf asked. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Maybe, if we have enough time." Brambleclaw replied. I do have to admit, it was a nice day for hunting.

We made it to clearing when Brambleclaw alerted us to stop. He sniffed the air, and hooked his tail. "Smell that?" He asked the patrol.

We all began to sniff the air, it smelled like lizards, and pine trees. "ShadowClan," Dustpelt hissed. Typical; once ShadowClan, always ShadowClan.

Brambleclaw nodded. "Keep alert. They may still be weak, but that doesn't mean they can still fight."

We nodded, and everyone cautiously moved to the other side of the river. Something is Definitely up.

We made it to another clearing, when suddenly there was a snap, and everyone jumped. Everyone was looking in different directions. I saw a black figure wisp through the trees on my left, and another on my right. No doubt that this wasn't going to be a normal border skirmish. There is an ambush coming, and I can feel it coursing through my veins. I closed my eyes, and got into a crouched low to the ground. Someone is going to attack me; I can feel it. My mind slowly began to change; change into a monster. My eyes may be closed, but they began to burn like the sun. Suddenly, I felt movements in the ground; someone is going to ambush me on my right. Every time I go into battle, I feel every movement of every intruder, enemy, or threat to me, or my Clan. I feel every heartbeat of every cat attacking me, and I feel every presence of enemy cats over fox length away. It's a part of my powers; It's a part of me.

And boy it feels so good.

Just as I suspected; a cat leaped out of the ferns, yowling a battle cry. At the next second, I opened my eyes, and hooked the black tom by his throat with my unsheathed right paw, and pinned him onto the ground. Everyone saw this, and got ready for what they thought was an ambush. Then someone said the magic words.

"ShadowClan Attack!"

At the next second, four other cats leaped into the clearing with battle cries. I still had the black tom pinned down, but then he used his hind legs to throw me off. I landed back on my feet, and raked my claws across his face. He hissed back and slapped an unsheathed paw across my face. I have to admit; he can fight, for a fox-hearted ShadowClan tom. But not good enough. The tom lashed another front paw, but I was too quick; I dodged out of the way, and grabbed him by his scruff, and threw him into the the path of a tree. The tom collided with it at full force, and he painfully slided down the tree. I padded up to the black tom; only to have him look at me with fear, and limp off into the forest. Some ShadowClan cat he was.

I looked around to see who was fighting who. Dustpelt was grappling with Toadfoot on the twoleg path; Squrrielflight was lashing out Rowanclaw on the right, and Brambleclaw was locked in battle with the ShadowClan deputy Russetfur, and the two of them where rolling on the ground. It looks like we have this battle wrapped up.

Suddenly, a new scent entered my nose, it was sweet, and musky...Wait a minute...musky. I know how who has this scent.

____

_Heathertail..._

_Right at the next second, everything began to slow down; I looked around to see everything, and everyone was still, or slowly moving; it was like time stopped. I turned all the way around to see my sister pinned down by a light brown tabby she-cat. I felt my power overtake me, and my eyes were turning bloody red._

_That's it, she crossed the line for the last time._

_I yowled with all my might ,and leaped at Heathertail in total rage. She turned her attention to me at the last second before I collided at her, pinning her down. She tried to escape from my grasp, but the stupid she-cat was no match for me. Pretty soon, she stopped, and looked at me with fear. I just started to laugh, my voice started to deepen._

"_Don't be afraid." I snarled._

_I unsheathed my claws, and sank them into her throat. I started laughing as she started to scream._

"_Feel my pain Dammit...Feel my pain" I screamed._

_I could feel her spasms coursing throughout her body. She was close to death, and I can feel it. _

_Suddenly I felt someone grab my scruff, and pull me off of Heathertail. I was so caught up in the moment that my eyes were still bloody red, and I couldn't make out how pulled me off of her. I blink me eyes a couple of times, _to find Brambleclaw looking at me in rage, and shock.

"Lionblaze! Are you crazy?" Brambleclaw was about to explode with shock.

For once, I am confused. "What are you talking about?"

Brambleclaw looked at me with total shock once more. "Well, look for yourself," He snarled. I turn around to see my sister shocked out of belief; I can see why. Squirrelflight looking at me the same way like Brambleclaw was, Dustpelt too was utterly shocked. What is going on here? I look to my left to see the ShadowClan cats crowding around a faintly breathing Heathertail, her blood was splattered around her tortiseshell fur...TORTISESHELL? Heathertail doesn't have tortiseshell fur, and why is ShadowClan crowding around her, she's WindClan? Suddenly it hits me like an attack.

________

_I attacked Tawnypelt_

**Let me put this on the record by saying 1. I'm not killing off Tawnypelt, I was going too at first, but I have a heart.**

**2. Honeyfern will also not die from a snake bite.**

**3. Leafpool, and Crowfeather are not Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather's parents. Brambleclaw, and Squirrelflight are.**

If you have noticed the difference in the font, that is entirely my fault, and I apologize for that. I'm still not used to using the options.

**Anyways, hope you like this chappie.**

**Please Review(if you want to)**

**Later**

**Wildhead**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey people of the internet, and all you Warrior lovers. Thank you for the 216 hits on my story. THANK YOU!**

**Here are my repsonses**

**Kitty-Guardian Dorothy: That's what I thought too when I wrote it, but hey it happens.**

**Chene: Lionblaze isn't stupid, he's just a teenager going through the mysteries of love.**

**Once again Lionblaze's POV**

**Enjoy**

___________

* * *

_

xxxLionblaze's POVxxx

I sat in Firestar's den next to Squirrelflight, she looked at me like I was a complete maniac. I couldn't blame her; I'd too be utterly shocked if I were to see my eldest son take down his aunt, and nearly suck the living life out of her with his own claws. This is something I have never done in my life! I'd never want to kill Tawnypelt; she's my freaking aunt for Starclan's sake. This whole 'me wanting to kill Heathertail' thing is eating away at my head; I have this urge to kill her, to yank her throat out of her body as soon as she is in sight. But I also have this urge to protect her from danger, and evil; to comfort her when she is sad, or if she is crying, or if she's in pain; to lay down beside her, and nuzzle her neck affectionately, and lick her neck fur while I wrap my tail around her slender body. But the question is: _Do I want to kill her, or do I want to love her_. I don't know what to do.

_Someone help me, I feel like I want to die._

I felt my mother's rasp tongue, as she licked my right ear. "Little one, it hurts me to she you so troubled. Would you like to talk about it?"

I still didn't know what to say. "Squirrelflight, you and Brambleclaw know I didn't mean to hurt Tawnypelt." I stammered.

She nodded. "Of course we know you wouldn't hurt her. Even she knows you didn't mean to hurt her."

"But I feel like she will never want to talk to me again-"

"Lionblaze. Don't ever say that," She interrupted me. "Tawnypelt is one of the nicest cats you'll ever meet. She's your kin, and she's not going to let some attack change that." She was right about Tawnypelt being one of the nicest cats, but is she right that she will forgive me? She is ShadowClan, and they hardly ever forgive you.

Not wanting to know the answer, I quickly decide to change the subject. "What do you think Brambleclaw, and Firestar will do to me?" I asked.

She looked at Firestar, and Brambleclaw, who were discussing on what happened. She then looked at me again after two minutes. "I can't answer that Lionblaze," She replied.

Brambleclaw called my name, and Squirrelflight gave me her _'everything will be alright' _look.

_'I hope you're right' _I glared back; rising to my feet, I padded towards the two toms. I sat beside Brambleclaw, he said nothing to me. Firestar looked at me for a minute before saying a single mew.

Finally he spoke. "Lionblaze, is what Brambleclaw say is true, that you vigorously attack Tawnypelt, and almost kill her?"

"Yes," I replied sadly. Their was no point hiding the truth; It was out in plain sight.

Firestar looked at me; his eyes were filled with disbelief. "Lionblaze, you're not this type of cat. Why would you do something like that?" He asked.

He got me there. I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds; trying to find the right words to say. Finally, it seemed like moons, I opened my eyes and replied "I don't know."

"Well there is no point in punishing you, if you didn't break the Warrior Code," He said. I let out huge sigh of relief. "But think of this as a warning," He continued. "If I hear anything about you causing attempted murder again, you'll wish you'd broke the Warrior Code." He gave me his usual _'I mean it' _look.

_'I know you do' _I glared was no point in staying here if I am not being punished. "My I go now?" I asked.

He nodded."Yes, you may go." I rose to my feet. "But one more thing." He flicked his tail, indicating me to sit down. "Lionblaze?" I noticed a sign of inquiry in his mew as I sat down. "You seem troubled. Is their a problem? Who you like to talk about it? I mean now is the good time to if you do." To be honest, I wanted to say everything; about my overnight meetings with Tigerstar, about my cravings to be with Heathertail, about my sudden outbursts, just everything; Just to let it fly out of my mouth, and into the open. But I couldn't.

"No, there's nothing going on with me." I lied. He looked at me for a couple of minutes, he probably knows I'm lying; I can't let him know. He let out a sigh "Well if you ever have any problems, you can come to me, or your parents for help." He mewed. I looked at Brambleclaw, who nodded his head, indicating his agreement with Firestar. I turned around to see Squirrelflight doing to same as well.

"Brambleclaw?" I asked, turning my head towards my father. "May I be excused from patrols for the rest of the day?" He looked over at Firestar, who nodded his head. He looked at me again. "Well I don't any wrong doing from it. Your free from patrols for the rest of the day." He mewed. Nodding my head, I said good-bye to the three cats, and padded out of the den, and down the rockpath leading down the Highledge. I saw my sister talking to Cinderheart beside the fresh-kill pile, and padded towards the clans most addictive gossipers.

"What did Firestar say?" Hollyleaf asked as I sat down next Cinderheart, she looked like she was about to die from anticipation. I took a nice plump mouse form the fresh-kill pile, and began gulping it down in ten easy seconds.

I let out a small burp. "He didn't punish me, if that's what your wondering." I replied coldly.

Cinderheart looked at us with confusion. "What are you two talking about?" She asked. Hollyleaf told Cinderheart what happened, and she looked at me with shock. "You did that?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Why?" She asked. Like my sister, she was always very snoopy, she would kill me in a heartbeat, just to find the latest news in ThunderClan.

"I was just defending the borders." I mewed back. I hope to StarClan that she buys it, like my sister, she will stop at nothing to find the truth.

"Ohh, okay then," She replied. I let out a quick sigh of relief; like my sister however, she was always easy to fool.

I noticed Berrynose, and Honeyfern padding up to us; Berrynose's eyes were shining with pride.

"Guess what?" He asked, practically yowling. Let me guess, that your a mouse-brained idiot who doesn't know how to make dirt.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"Guess." He told me sharply. I was in no mood to spend the rest of the day guess what he wants to tell me.

"Just tell us." Cinderheart shouted, who was like me, IN NO MOOD.

"All right then." He took a huge breath. "Honeyfern is going to have kits. MY KITS," He blurted out. My heart practically almost gave out as soon as he said those words. He may be a little older than me, but he was already becoming a father. I never knew that time really would really fly this fast. That, and the fact that him having kits reminds me that I will never have kits with anyone, well anyone that I love for that matter.

Cinderheart, on the other hand, just smiled. "That's great." She blurted out. She looked like Berrynose for a second their. I looked at Honeyfern, her eyes shined with so much happiness, that it's contagious.

My lips curled into a small smile. "Congratulations you two," I finally mewed.

Hollyleaf nodded. "You have to tell us everything, Honeyfern," She mewed. Cinderheart nodded as well, and the two padded away with the soon to be queen, leaving me with Berrynose. Now is a good time to ask questions.

"So, do you know how many kits are you two having?" I asked.

Berrynose was about ready to burst with pride. "We just checked, and Jayfeather told me that we're having four." He replied. Wow, just like her mother; it must run in the family. Berrynose grabbed a mouse from the fresh-kill pile, and began to walk over to Honeyfern.

"Berrynose?"

He looked at me, now would be a good time to ask him this.

"What's it like being with a cat you love, and who loves you back?" I asked unsure about the question.

He drops his mouse, and looks at me. "Lionblaze, it's a feeling you never want to regret." He simply replied. He grabbed his mouse, and trodded over to the she-cats. I was in no mod to talk to anyone, so I headed to the Warrior's den, and I in my nest, thinking about what Berrynose told me about love.

So love is a feeling you never want to regret huh, well why am I regretting it now?

____________________

_

* * *

_

**Hope you like it.**

**Their will be more Romance in the next Chappie, That I can promise you to all you Warrior Romance lovers.**

**Please Review(if you want to)**

**Later**

**Wildhead**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'MMMMM BAAAAACCCCCCKKK**

**And here are my responses:**

**warriorcrazy: Lionblaze will soon tell her how he feels, in the next chapter.**

**Kitty-Guardian-Dorothy: Let me put this on the record, by saying: Forbidden love is always filled with regret. Some people may regret it, and some people never regret it.**

**This chapter's POV will be my favorite kitty...JAYFEATHER!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

xxxJayfeather's POVxxx

"Their you go Berrynose," I dropped the Borage under the Cream colored toms feet.

I felt waves of graditude coming off the tom, "Thanks," he mewed greatly. "This will be enough for Honeyfern right?"

"Yes, but it's a little too early to give this out though," I told him. "It would be best to wait until she starts showing though." I felt waves of worry coming off of him; I may be blind but I can tell he has a worried look on his face. What he doesn't know that it's a good thing to give a queen Borage early because it will help develop an immunity for whitecough, but it also makes the kits lazy in the future if you give the queen too much, so you have your good, and your bad to it. Just to be sure, I gave him a little bit of it just to be on the safe side.

Berrynose broke the silence after five minutes. "Will this put the kits in danger?" He asked worriedly. I let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "Actually no," I responded. "It won't put the kits in any danger. But if you give a queen too much, the kits will become lazy from overeating, but if you start giving them Borage early, the kits will develop an immunity to whitecough. So you have your good, and your bad to it."

Berrynose started to understand, and told me he doesn't want me to give Honeyfern too much borage or his kits will become lazy. I still couldn't help but letting out another _mrrow_ of laughter. I reassured him that I would do my best to make sure that Honeyfern will get the best care I can offer. He thanked me gratefully for that, and left the den.

Finally, I'm all alone. I have been on my feet all morning, tackling the chores while Leafpool went out to gather herbs until sunhigh. Mousefur came in with a fever, and I gave her Feverfew, and told her to stay in the Elder's den until further notice; we don't need another greencough outbreak, and I'm taking all the percautions if means necessary. Spiderleg came in complaining of sore eyes.

"Let me guess, you looked at the sun again?" I asked him, and he said yes. I gave the long-legged tom some celadine, and told him that the next time he does it, I won't give two mousetails to help his sorry ass. He took that really seriously, that will teach him to look at the sun. I don't know what his deal is; he mates with Daisy, and when she has the kits, he wants nothing to do with them. He doesn't know how lucky he is, he gets to have a mate, and kits, and there's no code to stop him. I wish I can have a mate; someone to talk to, someone to comfort when they are sad, someone to share tongues with before I go to sleep, someone to have kits with, and more importantly someone to love. Someone like Half Moon.

_Remembering her is like remembering when you were born. I wonder what it would be like to be with her again, what would it be like to live with her in the mountains, and what would be like to have kits with her. I'm sure she would be a wonderful mother, if only Rock would've let me stayed with her. I would be able to see, able to hunt, able to fight, and able to love. But since when life is fair._

"Jayfeather." A voice interrupted my thoughts. If it's Spiderleg again, I am going to kill him.

I turned towards the entrance. I can feel my rage building, he's been doing this all week, and I've had enough. "If you looked at the sun again Spiderleg, than I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR..."

"Jayfeather you silly furball I'm not Spiderleg." The voice giggled. Spiderleg doesn't giggle, if he does then he has problems. Suddenly a new scent came to me, a scent that always invigorates my body.

"How can I help you Cinderheart?" My anger dying down at her presence.

Cinderheart began limping towards me. "I have a thorn stuck in my paw," She mewed, and raised her paw up to my face. I sniffed her paw, their was blood. I felt her bloody paw, and felt a thorn, a big one too.

"How did you get that in their?" I questioned.

Cinderheart told me that she got the thorn from hunting a mouse, she went too quickly for the kill, and stepped on the thorn in the process, but at least she got the mouse though, which will make a nice meal for Honeyfern, and her unborn kits. Cinderheart looked at me concernfully. "Can you get it out for me?"

I nodded, and I grabbed the stuck thorn. "Hold still," I mumbled, and I heard her grunt in reply. I took a breath of air, and I started to tug, until the thorn came out of her paw. Cinderheart let out a squeak, and began licking her bloody paw, and I spat the big thorn out.

"Marigold is great for stopping infections, right?" Cinderheart asked unsure.

Her knowledge never ceases to amaze me. "Yes, that's right," I mewed pretending to be shocked. I turned to my supplies, and grabbed marigold. I chewed it into a pulp, then spat it out. I began spreading it onto Cinderheart's paw evenly. "That should stop the infection from spreading," I mewed after spreading it.

I sensed Cinderheart's presence was crowded around her paw. "Don't even think about licking it." I mewed out. She looked up at me. "How did you know I was going to lick my paw?" She asked, confusion in her voice.

"I may be blind, but I can sense movements around me," I explained. Cinderheart nodded her head, and rose to her feet. She licked her paw, but not the infected one. Then when I didn't expect it, she pressed her muzzle onto my shoulder, and she let out a riveting purr. It was a small purr, but it was big enough to rock my body. "Thank you Jayfeather," She sweetly whispered and licked my shoulder. Then like that, she left the medicine cat den.

I was shocked of her sudden approach to me like that. I never told anyone this but, before l met Half Moon, I secretly loved the Beautiful Cinderheart. After she broke her leg, and when I was teaching her how to swim, I began feeling this urge to protect her, to admire her, and to care for her. I was even the loudest one to call out her name during her Warrior's ceremony. She was always there for me when I was sad, and when I was down; She would even lay beside me in the apprentice den when I was an apprentice. Do you think she would ever...

_No, no she doesn't, and she'd never, and even if she does, she won't be allowed to. Sometimes I wish that I would've never been born, I hate being blind._

"Jayfeather," my mentor walked through the entrance.

"Yes Leafpool?" I mewed.

Leafpool presence was locked on me. "Can you help me sort out these herbs?" She asked kindly.

I nodded my head. She handed me some herbs, and I began sorting them out. As I made a pile for the Borage leaves, I began thinking about Cinderheart, even though my conscience wouldn't let me.

_Will Cinderheart would ever love me?_

___

* * *

_

**Sorry I didn't post this earlier, but thankfully I have two excuses:**

**1. I was on a cruise, and having the best time of my life :)**

**2. I got Writer's Block; If your a writer, you would know how it would feel.**

**Please Review(if you want to)**

**Later**

**Wildhead**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi people, I've accomplished alot the past two weeks. I wrote a poem, I turned it into a song, and I wrote this Chapter.**

**Chapter 5 of Shattered Pain :)**

**Thanks for the four reviews :D**

**It's a maze of jaffas: Thanks for the review, and thanks for the advice. I'm still new here, and I can use as much advice as I can get.**

**Jay Witness: That's what I thought to when I wrote it, but I have always wondered what Jayfeather thinks about love.**

**Kitty-Guardian Dorothy: I have problems, you have problems, don't we all have problems :(**

**This Chapter is written in Lionblaze's POV**

**Enjoy**

xxxLionblaze's POVxxx

I wandered through the forest, on an evening hunting trip. The sun began to set over the trees; Leaf-Bare may finally be over, but it won't be awhile until we feel ThunderClan feels the full effects of Newleaf. I haven't been out of the camp in a while, it's been a moon since the 'border incident' as Blackstar called it, and I have began to slack off. I have mostly been in the Warrior's den, just sleeping, and sulking. I only left just to eat, drink, make dirt, and nothing else. Brambleclaw finally told me to go hunting, and said that I wasn't supposed to come back until I had a decent piece of fresh-kill. I didn't really care, as long as I was out of the camp, I didn't care.

I began to sniff the air, and found the smell of mouse. I followed the scent to a clearing near the WindClan border, where a nice plump, and juicy mouse was eating a leaf.

Perfect...

I got into a hunter's crouch, and slowly made my way over the forest floor. I was about three fox lengths away when I carefully stalked the little creature. Before the mouse could make a move, I ran at it with full force. I pounced on it before it could make an escape, and swiftly bit the neck, killing it before it had the chance to squeak. I dropped the mouse onto the ground, and looked at it, it wasn't enough, so I caught another mouse, one that was bigger than the first one, and a juicy sparrow. Now I am satisfied with my kill. I buried my kill, hoping to catch some more. Suddenly, my ears flicked back as the faint cracking of leaves underpaw came from behind. My fur prickle and my muscles began to tense as he rose and faced the undergrowth.

Invasion.

I scanned the undergrowth, looking for the invader. I see a pair eyes flicker through the undergrowth; how original. An enemy cat spying on ThunderClan. What else is new?

"Whoever you are, I know your their," I growled. "Show yourself, or we can do this _the hard way_." My claws sliding out in case of an attack.

The mystery cat came out from the undergrowth, revealing a slender light brown tabby she-cat in the sunlight. She opened her eyes, revealing them to be stunning blue. "Please don't hurt me Lionblaze," She mewed fearfully.

Just as I thought. "What are you doing here, Heathertail?" I snarled ungraciously.

Heathertail flinched, but she took a step forward_. _She was making a brave move, I can give her that, but she was also making a stupid move. "Lionblaze, I came to talk to you about the tunnels," She lashed her tail."I didn't tell anyone about the tunnels; it was really Sagekit, Lionblaze. You have to believe me."She pleaded wearily.

She looks at me with those eyes. _Those beautiful blue eyes...Stop it Lionblaze, she's your enemy, and remember what she did to me._"No!" I spat not caring about any word she said. "Why should I Heathertail? You never believed me when my Clan needed help; you never even helped me, or my Clan. What did you do? You called me a thief, and a liar." My rage bubbling up as I continued talking. "You gave me so much pain, that it hurts me everynight I go to sleep. I can't take it anymore Heathertail. So you know what I'm going to do?"

She shook her head, frightfully afraid of what I was about to say next. "Well I'm going to tell you," My claws slided out in anticipation. "I'm going to kill you!"

Before she had a chance to speak, I leaped onto her at full force, and slammed her onto the ground. I bit into her shoulder, and my eyes began to turn bloody red. She let out a screech of pain, and somehow managed to scratch my face, causing me to hiss, and move back. She than ran off into the undergrowth, and I began to chuckle. I love me a good chase. I streaked after the tabby she-cat, and I caught up with her, due to the fact that she was on my territory. I chased her until we came to a meadow, that's when she stopped in the middle.

"I'm not afraid of you Lionblaze, I won't run from you anymore," She yowled fearlessly, and turned around to face me. "All I want to do is talk to you, please Lionblaze? That's all I ask you for. Hear me out, and I'll never talk to you again."_ She looks at me with those eyes, they keep taunting me, they keep killing me, they're like poison to my body, and my powers._

_I can't believe I'm doing this. _"I will give you one chance to prove yourself to me, if I don't believe you, I will kill you! Got it?" I snarled.

She shivered at every word I said, then nodded in agreement, took a deep breath, and started to explain. "Lionblaze, I never told anyone about the tunnels, Sagekit did.I...I tried to get him to stop but he kept on ranting about it to Weaselfur, and soon all of WindClan knew about it. I would never tell anyone, not even Onestar, and he's my father, because I still felt loyal to you, even when you weren't loyal to me." Her voice began to fill with sadness, tears started to form in her eyes. "And I still feel loyal to you Lionblaze, I...I love you," She mewed out loud.

It was as if time stopped right there. I looked at her with wide eyes, my mouth open, looking for the right word to say. "You...You What?" I asked, barely more than a whisper_._

"Lionblaze, I love you, and I always have since the day I first laid my eyes on you. That's why I never forgave you for not seeing me anymore, I thought you didn't like me anymore. And after what you said to me at the battle, I wanted to prove you that I didn't tell anyone. But you said it yourself, I'm your enemy and you would never forgive me. I didn't mean to give you so much pain Lionblaze." Tears started to fall from her eyes, and started hitting the blue flowers rapidly. "I'm sorry Lionblaze," her voice saddened once more. "I'm sorry."

She looked down at her feet, beginning to cry. Even though I didn't notice, she couldn't hold it back. was still shocked at what she said. She loved me, and she never even told me until now. I can't stand to see her cry, she's doesn't deserve this, she never did. I soon begin to realize that maybe I don't want to kill her. Do I..._Do I love her._

_Yes, yes I love her. I want to spend my life with her. I want to make her happy. I want to be her mate. And you know what, it finally feels good to say it._

"Heathertail?" My powers began to fade away before me.

She stops her crying, and looks up at me, her tears clouding her blue eyes. I move towards her, our eyes locked on each other. "You shouldn't be the one apologizing ; I should be the one doing that," I continued. I sat beside her, and licked the salty tears out of her beautiful eyes. "I'm sorry for making you cry Heathertail, it hurts me to see you so sad, it's like a dog that ripped out my heart, and he stomped on it right in front of me." I press my flank against hers, to my relief she didn't move away, our eyes were still locked on each other. "I didn't mean to say those mean things to you before, and I didn't mean to threaten, or hurt you. I was just hiding my true feelings about you."

Their was a small flicker of hope in her tear filled eyes. "What are you saying?" She asked, I can feel her heart beating faster.

I looked at the ground, and took a deep breath. I raised my head with pride, and looked into her eyes. "Heathertail, I love you too." My voice ranged throughout the meadow. Heathertail's eyes began to shine with happiness. "You do?" She asked, her voice filling with joy.

I nodded. "Yes," I licked her cheek. "I love you as much as the sun will shine down on the earth." Heathertail looked like she was reborn. She looked like the same cat I used to play with down in the tunnels. Like it was natural, we both lied beside each other on a small patch of grass, and our tails were twinned together as one. I nuzzled her neck affectionately, grooming her neck fur with soft strokes. Heathertail let out a small purr of joy.

After grooming her neck fur, I got up off the ground and looked up at the sky, wondering how long I have been gone. The sun went down, and night was beginning to settle in. "I must go," I mewed sadly; I didn't want our time to end, especially after finding out she loves me. Heathertail got up off the flowers, her eyes were filled with sadness as well; I could tell that she wanted to spend more time with me.

"I wish it didn't have to be over?" She mewed wishfully. That's when I got the idea.

"It doesn't have to," I interject. "We can meet here when the Clans are asleep, it'll just be us, just like when we played in the tunnels. What do you say?" I asked, hoping she would agree with it.

Heathertail smiled at the thought. "I'd love that," she replied.

I looked up at the sky again, it was now getting dark. Brambleclaw will send out a patrol any minute. "I have to go now," I mewed quickly. "Meet me here after everyone falls asleep." I explained. She nodded in reply, and I pressed my muzzle against hers. "I love you," I purred.

Heathertail purred as well. "I love you too." she replied, and I licked the top of her head. Turning, I began to head back to where I buried my prey, with a smile on my face, and _one_ thought, and _one_ _thought only._

_Heathertail loves me._

**I made some changes to this chapter, Courtesy of It's a maze of Jaffas, thanks jaffas for pointing out the mistakes I made :)**

**Like always please Review(if you want to), and NO FLAMES, but constructive criticism is allowed.**

**Later**

**Wildhead**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi readers, it's me again.**

**I would like to apologize for not updating sooner. I got sidetracked with a job, and School started early, and I had a massive book report due(not finished with it yet, still writing it) and it took over my time and freedom. I hope you forgive me.**

**So far I have had Five reviews:**

**It's a maze of jaffas.: Thanks for the advice; I could use it right now.**

**Psycho Smile: Glad you like it, and thanks for the comment.**

**XLivetoLaughX: Tell me about it. Sometimes Vicky can be really cruel! :(**

**Glacierfall: Thanks for the review, and Lion/Heather is one of my favorite pairings in the series, and this is how I pictured them being together, and there will be more romance in the coming chapters.**

**This chapter's POV will be Jayfeather(this is not for Jay/Willow fans, you have been warned!)**

**SO without further ado...ENJOY! **

xxxJayfeather's POVxxx

I was making a poultice of Marigold for Spiderleg, while Leafpool was checking on the queens. When Spiderleg came into the Medicine Cat den at Sunhigh, I didn't hesitate to take care of his problem; you really think I would want to listen to the queens problems? you'd really think I'd want to hear 'Great StarClan, why am I so big,' or 'I feel huge.' No siree, not after when Littlecloud told me how kits are made; that was a Medicine Cat Gathering I will never get back. On the bright side, I talked some sense into Spiderleg about his 'habit', so now he stopped looking at the sun, but he picked up a new annoying habit along the way: Cutting his pads. I have no idea what his problem is, but I just stopped caring. I don't care if he's crazy, or if he's psychotic; as long as he doesn't look at the sun, I don't care.

I chewed the herbs together until it was easily spreadable, than I spat it out, and started spreading it around his right pad. I can feel Spiderleg's eyes locked onto me, causing this uncomfortable feeling to fill the air like smoke. After I was finished with his pads, I decide to break the silence. "So, how's Daisy doing?"

Spiderleg stiffened. "She's fine, if that's what your wondering," He rose to his paws, and started washing his face. I felt nothing but regret, and awkwardness coming off of him; this gives me an idea.

"And what about your kits?"

He stopped washing his face and began shifting his paws, I can picture the panicked look on his face. "Um...well, their...their fine," he quickly studdered.

"Are they?" I asked showing no concern. He began muttering to himself at a low voice. I quickly went into his mind, to see if he remembers his kits names; I knew it, he doesn't have a single clue. I quickly plunged out of his mind before he had a chance to notice. "Yeah," He continued. "Flow...Flowerkit...and...Frog...Frogkit are doing fine.."

"Aha!" I countered, I practically shouted loud enough for everyone in the camp to hear, but I got him right where I need him. "Their names, aren't Flowerkit, and Frogkit. Their names are Rosekit, and Toadkit."

Spiderleg awkwardness increased. "Well how am I su...supposed to know?"

Now's the time to strike. "Well your their father, your supposed to know," maybe I can guilt him into telling me. "Spiderleg, I'm beginning to think that you don't care for them. Do you?" I asked. Spiderleg didn't say a word, I can sense his pride blocking the entrance to his mind. So that's how he wants to play eh? "Okay than," I mewed nonchalantly. "What if something bad happened to Daisy?" Suddenly the wall of pride was replaced with concern.

"Jayfeather, that's none..."

"What if a fox got into the camp?" I quickly countered. "What if it takes one of your kits?"

"Jayfeather, Please sto..."

"What if ShadowClan invades the camp, and steals them, what would you do then, would you go after them, or would you let them hurt your kits..."

"Shut up, dammit, SHUT UP!" He snapped so loud that I was taken back by it. I've never seen him like this, I'm pretty sure nobody has ever seen him like this. "I do care for them," He confessed. "And I don't need some blind cat telling me otherwise."

_Well at least I know when to take responsibilities for my actions,_ I really wanted to say that, but I kept my cool; I really don't want to piss him off some more. "Spiderleg, do you love Daisy?"

"Do you have bees in your brain, of course I do." He retorted tartly. "Why do you think I had kits with her."

"But that doesn't answer my question." He's not getting the big picture. "Why didn't you claim them when they were born?

He let out a sigh. "To be honest, I'm..I'm scared to."

_WHAT! Scared,_ I bit my lip back so I wouldn't say it. He's _scared,_ that's why he didn't claim them? "Spiderleg," My rage begins to boil up to my head. "Even if your scared to be a dad, you still have to claim them, and it's not your decision to."

"But..."

"No buts," I quickly intervened. "Your days of cutting your pads, and looking at the sun are over. You have to step up like a tom, and be their father; no questions asked, got it?"

He was about to argue, but I gave him my _'if you even think about arguing with me, then I will rip you throat off'_ look. "Fine I'll do it," He sighed in defeat.

Now were doing things my way. "Good," I meowed with a smile of accomplishment. "Now first, if you want Daisy back, your going to have to apologize for your neglectful attitude towards her." I explained.

Spiderleg snorted. "Well what do think I'm supposed to do?" He sneered sarcastically. "Just walk up to Daisy, and say 'Oh hi Daisy, I'm sorry for ignoring you, and the kits for the past three moons, will you be my mate again?' She'll think I'm crazy, and scratch my eyes out."

I let out a sigh of annoyance. This is going to be harder than I thought. StarClan hope she says yes.

-x-

After a long talk with Spiderleg, trying to get Leafpool to help me out, and a confrontation that felt like a battle with ShadowClan, Daisy, and Spiderleg are back together; how I did it though, that was the hard part. At first, Me, and Leafpool were trying to persuade Daisy to talk to Spiderleg; she said no, and blew off in front of my face. Than Millie, and Ferncloud jumped to our rescue, and told Daisy to at least give Spiderleg another chance; she still said no. But out of nowhere, Spiderleg got down onto the ground and practically begged Daisy to talk to him. After that, she reluctantly agreed, and wanted to talk to him in the forest in 'private.' Spiderleg; like always, confused, followed her out into the forest, wondering why she had an amused tone in her voice.

When they returned at Sunset, they brought back the peace that was supposed to be in their lives, and in the lives of most of my Clanmates. Even though I couldn't see it, I could feel so much passion, and love coming off the two of them, that you could drown in it. Leafpool told me that she has never seen a more lovestruck couple in her life(besides my parents for that matter).

Now all the drama is finally over, all the soon to be fathers are too busy caring for their queens, almost everyone is feeling the joys of love, and now I can sulk all I want, and count the herb stock in peace, while Leafpool went to gather herbs. Well I would get more work done if a certain she-cat wasn't staring at me near the entrance.

"Do you mind," I shouted sharply. "I'm trying to work here!"

The she-cat padded through the bramble thicket. "Oh, so..sorry Jayfeather. I was just...just..."

"Being a little weird today," I finished her sentence.

"Well, you could say that." She muttered lowly, and said something that I didn't hear. There is something in her tone that I couldn't recognize.

She stood their staring at me for a few seconds while I continued working; it's getting really annoying. "So what do you need Cinderheart?" I asked.

She shifted her paws. "I have this problem," She said to me. "And I don't know if herbs can fix it, so could you help me with it?"

"Sure," I didn't hesitate to to say yes. "But if you didn't notice, I'm really busy right now," I pointed out. "Meet me by the lake when everyone falls sleep alright?"

"Alright." She agreed, and trotted out of the den. There is something weird going on with her lately; maybe she will tell me later.

-x-

I sat by the lake, waiting for Cinderheart to show up. In order to get out of the camp, we had to leave at different times in order not to raise suspicions from Thornclaw, who was the guard. I began thinking about my brother from for some odd reason. For the past few days, he wanders off into the forest at night. I have a sinking feeling that he's probably meeting with Heathertail again, and he may be meeting with her right now. I'll talk to him about it later, because right now I have more important things to worry about now. I heard Cinderheart coming through the bushes.

"Sorry I was late," Cinderheart's voice ringed out. "I almost woke up Whitewing; she's taking up so much space in the Warriors' den. I had to move my nest twice this moon."

_Mental note: tell Whitewing that she has to move into the nursery tomorrow. She's getting to big to partake in Warrior assignments._ "It's alright," I reassure her positively.

She sat beside me, waves of sadness coming off of her. Her sudden change of attitude is really starting to freak me out, and I have to find out why. "Okay Cinderheart, I've had enough of your change of attitude," I'm not taking no for an answer. "I know we're friends and I respect your privacy dearly, but there's a line between secrets that you keep to yourself, and secrets that friends need to know. So as your friend: will you please tell me what the problem is?"

She sighed after two minutes of silence. "Alright," She finally agreed. Doubt was all I could feel from her; She probably still feels uncomfortable confronting her feelings to the blind medicine cat. Most of my Clanmates feel that way when they start confronting me with their problems, but after the first five times, they feel more in their comfort zone with me.

"Jayfeather, There's a reason while I'm acting like this," She continued. "You see, there's this tom I like, and I can't like him back." Her tone was irrelevant, so I couldn't sense what emotion she was feeling.

As much as I want to profess my love to her right there, I won't do it. "Who is this tom you like?" I need to find out. "Is it Thornclaw?"

She shifted her paws. "It's not Thronclaw, he's too old."

"Is it Mousewhisker?"

It's not Mousewhisker either, he's too lazy."

"Ashfur?"

"He's too pushy, and sometimes he doesn't care about anyone's feelings."

"Well what about Breezepelt?" I mewed sarcastically.

Cinderheart let out a humorous snort. "Jayfeather, the day that I will like that arrogant fur-ball will be the day I grow wings and fly to the Island and back," She teased.

Well it isn't Thronclaw, it's not Mousewhisker, or Ashfur, and definitely not Breezepelt than who is it? "Is it Lionblaze?"

Her ears pricked up. "Well...he's like Lionblaze, but lets just say he likes too help out cats in need," she continued. "He's smart, gentle, and caring, even if he can be an arrogant fur-ball." Her voice began to fill with joy at every word. "He's really ambitious, and he never gives up on anything, and more importantly he's always there for his friends, even if his friends aren't there for him." She sighed before continuing. "And that's what I love about you," she whispered.

I didn't quite get the last part. "What did you say?" I asked.

"Jayfeather," I felt her eyes locked onto me. "I love you!"

It was as if everything atarted to slow down. "What!"

"Jayfeather, I love - "

I silenced her with my tail before she could continue. "Don't say it again. I'm just...shocked that you told me that." I dropped my tail so she could speak. "Why do you love me?" I asked curiously.

"Jayfeather, I can't describe it, but every time I'm with you I get this warm and tingling feeling inside of me. It feels great, and it makes me happy, and it blocks this pain I feel."

All my concern goes directly to her. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I've never told anyone this, but I feel this impending force that blocks out everything. It's a horrible feeling, and I have to live everyday with it since I broke my leg. I figured that there was no point in living what so ever; that I'd just be a lost soul forever. But than, when you taught me how to swim, you gave me another chance at life, you taught me that 'you must always try to find a second chance, even when you can't use it.' Jayfeather, you gave me hope, and you gave me joy, and as much as I want to repay for it, I just can't Jayfeather." Her voice began to fill sadness. "I wish I could," She sobbed. "I really wish."

She started to cry; the pain is probably too much to bare. I let her rest her head on my shoulder; meowing words of comfort into her ear to calm her down. I never knew how much pain Cinderheart had to go through. I think I should tell her who I feel about her.

"Cinderheart, I have a secret that I'd like to tell you," I meowed softly.

She looks into my blind eyes; I feel hope coming off of her. "What do have to confess?"

If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do it right. I took a deep breath, and looked into her eyes. "Cinderheart, I feel the same way about you." _Now Jayfeather, now. Say it!_ "I love you too."

Cinderheart's guilt instantly vanished away. "How do you know that for sure Jayfeather? You can't even see me."

"Cinderheart, I've seen you in your dreams," I stated. "Your the most beautiful cat on the lake, and even if I didn't see you, I'd still love you for who you are Cinderheart. I love the way your fur is always soft like a bird's down, I love the way you always have a cheerful mood when you get up, I love the way your voice is soothing to my ears, I love the way your scent invigorates my senses, and most importantly I love the way you always want to be near me, even though it can get annoying sometimes," I tease lightly.

Cinderheart giggled at my comment, and purred. "But did you really mean all of that?" She asked, her cheerful mood instantly evaporated.

I padded up next to her, and looked into her eyes; my heart was doing my thinking. "I meant every word."

Cinderheart was going to explode with joy as soon as I said that. She brushed her flank next to mine, purring my entire body. I began nuzzling her muzzle with hers, and my purr merged with hers. I felt my tail twin up with hers; feeling her long fluffy tail fur brush with my own. For the first time in moons, I feel happier than half the Clan combined.

"Cinderheart?"

"Yes?" She turned to look at me.

"One more question."

"What?"

"Do you still like Breezepelt?" I teased.

She giggled. "Never for a hundred seasons."

We turn to look at the lake; listening to the waves as we enjoy each others company.

**I hope you'd enjoy this. It took me really long to write this because of some stuff in the way.**

**So this is the first(and only) time I'm going to ask this way, so please review(PLEASE I need some motivation right know.) **

**Anyway hoped you like it.**

**Later**

**Wildhead**

**P.S. This is the most I've written before, and expect more from me.**


End file.
